glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Dip It Low
Dip It Low is a song originally by Christina Milian. It was sung by Nikeysha Conrad with The Daughters of Destiny in the seventh episode of the first season, Glory & Gore. Lyrics Nikeysha Says he wants you. He says he needs you. It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you. If he really wants you. If he really needs you. Really got to have you. Take your time and feel him out. When he's a good boy. I mean a really really good boy. Why not let him lay with you. That's when you give it to him good Nikeysha with The Daughters of Destiny Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo” Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Nikeysha You getting bold. He growin' cold. It's just the symptoms of young love. Growin' old You think it's time. And you're thinking of leaving. But give it time. It's late at night. He's coming home. Meet him at the door with nothin' on. Take him by the hand. Let him know it's on. If you understand me. Y’all come on. The Daughters of Destiny (Nikeysha) All my ladies wind it up. If you know just how to move (Mooove) All my fellas jump behind. And show her what you want to do (Show her what you got daddy) All my ladies wind it up. If you know just how to move. All my fellas jump behind. And show her what you want to do (Ouuuh..wouh ouh) Nikeysha with The Daughters of Destiny Dip it low. Pick it up slow Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Nikeysha We can move if you wanna. We can move if you wanna We can mooove if you wanna. We can mooooooove… Nikeysha with The Daughters of Destiny Dip it low. Pick it up slow Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Dip it low. Pick it up slow. Roll it all around. Poke it out let your back roll. Pop pop pop that thing. I’ma show you how to make your man say "Ooo" Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Rival Glee Clubs